


Little Red Hoodie and the Big Sweet Wolf

by Slootyslooot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Derek is a hero, Derek is like a mix of the BBW and the Huntsman, Derek isn't quite the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, That would be Deucalion, The only Sterek you get out of this is a hug once, half sad/half happy ending, he doesn't know it, mentions of the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slootyslooot/pseuds/Slootyslooot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his mother's birthday, and Stiles decides to go into the forest and pick her some flowers. However, his father has set some rules:<br/>1-Stay on the paths.<br/>2-Don't forget to take your bat, just in case.<br/>3-Make sure you wear your warm jacket with the red hood.</p>
<p>Stiles can't get into to much trouble if he only breaks one of them, right?</p>
<p>~My three year old brother asked me to tell him a bed time story. This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Hoodie and the Big Sweet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaegerprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerprince/gifts).



> This is the first fic I have written since eighth grade, and the first one I have ever finished. I don't care if it's actually crap, I am proud of myself. It changes styles completely and it's better at the end. I am so sorry for that.  
> It's still not very good though. Ridiculous amount of cliches.

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Stiles.

Stiles decided that his mommy deserves the best flowers for her birthday, so he asked his daddy if he could go out into the forest to pick some.

His dad said, "I don't know Stiles. The forest can be pretty dangerous..." Stiles gave him his award-winning puppy dog eyes."Okay. You can go. But you have to stay on the path. And bring your bat in case something goes wrong."

Stiles was so happy that he would be able pick flowers for his mommy so he said, "Thank you daddy! I love you so much! I'll see you in a few hours!"

As he was walking out the door his dad called out to him, "Oh! And don't forget your nice, warm jacket with the red hood! I love you too! Be safe Stiles!" So Stiles grabbed his red hoodie on his way out the door.He got on his bike, and strapped his bat to the handle bars and set off into the forest.

After ten minutes he saw a clearing full of flowers. It was a bit off the path and he knew his daddy said not to go off of the path, but it's not too far and he can still see the path from there, so he'll be fine. So he parks his bike against a tree, and grabs his flower basket and bat, just in case.He walks into the clearing and starts his search for the perfect bouquet of flowers.

After searching for nearly fifteen minutes, he still hasn't found one flower good enough for his mommy. So he walks to edge of the clearing farthest from the path to see if he can spot some more flowers. He can't see any from where he is so he takes a few steps out. And then a few more.

And then, he hears a twig snap. He quickly looks around and realizes he took a few too many steps and he can't see the clearing at all!

"Oh no. My dad is going to kill me."

"You don't have to worry about your dad out here, Little Red. There are much scarier things than an angry father out this deep in the woods."

_'You obviously don't know my dad,'_ Stiles thinks about saying but is far too scared to do so.

But he puts on a brave face before yelling out, "Who are you! Show yourself!"

And then he can see a glowing pair of red eyes in the cover of the trees. "Come on, then! Come out!"

And then, at last, a large, muscular man in leather and jeans come out beyond the trees.

"There is no need to fear me, Little Red. I am one of the least dangerous things in this forest tonight." The man said, looking at the moon, which was full and glowing brightly in the night.

Stiles doesn't even remember being out long enough for it to get dark. He looked at his watch, which read 6:00 pm. Why is it dark already? What even is time?

"Who said I was afraid, Sourwolf?"

"I can smell your fear, Little Red." The man said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes you seem less creepy." Stiles mumbled. "And what's with the Little Red stuff? I have a name, you know. It's Stiles. And what should I call you?"

"My name is Derek Hale."

Stiles barely held back a loud gasp.

"THE Derek Hale? Like from the legends? The man-wolf who saved the entire village from burning to the ground!?"

"I didn't save the entire village. My family still burned."

"Oh. I am very sorry for your loss. But, I feel that you must know that you saved my father's life that day. So for that I am eternally grateful." He said truthfully.

Derek simply looked at the ground for a few moments.

"Hey, um. This has been great, but I really need to find some flowers for my mother, so I'll uh, I guess I'll see you around." He said before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" He heard Derek shout from behind him. "I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't the most dangerous thing out tonight. Let me walk with you."

"Oh no. Thank you so for the offer Mr. Hale, but I already owe you so much. Anyways, I can protect myself." He smirked and patted his trusted rowen wood bat.

He heard a sigh as he turned and walked away, but he decided to ignore it. He couldn't ask for another thing from that man after he gave so much.

After walking for another twenty minutes he discovered that he was quite a bit more lost then he thought. But there wasn't much he could do about that other than just continue stumbling around.

Finally, he came upon a small cottage. He quickly ran up to it and knocked six times in quick succession.

"Hello! Is there anyone in there? I think I'm lost and I could really use some help!" He shouted at the house, hoping someone would hear him.

The door quickly opened revealing a tall man with a wicked smile and a long cane in his hands.

"Oh my! What a long cane and dark glasses you have!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise.

"It's because I'm blind, young man."

"OH! Gosh! I am so sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect. It's just sometimes, when I'm surprised or embarrassed I can't really filter what comes out of my mouth and ill say something really stupid that may offend a lot of people or ill start rambling and I won't be able to stop until I realize that I am totally doing that right now. I am so sorry I will shut up now. I'm done." He said and he felt a huge blush creeping up his neck.

"No need to blush, boy. Come on in, ill get you something to eat. My name is Deucalion."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. _'How did he know I was blushing'_

He automatically did not trust the man.

"Uhm. No, I think I'm fine. If you could just point me in the direction of Beacon Village, that would be much appreciated." He said backing away.

"Nonsense! Come inside, Stiles!"

"I never told you my name." Stiles said, quickly backing away.

Deucalion quickly reached out and grabbed onto Stiles' arm. Dragging him in the cottage and slammed and locked the door.

"I know all about you, Gienim Stilinski. I also know that your father is the Sheriff of Beacon Village and is the reason why my soulmate is forever in Prison. And for that, he will pay. So you will be imprisoned here with me, and Stilinski will never see his precious son again. You will be mine." He growled in his face.

Stiles grabbed for his bat and swung down on Deucalion's head, but the man just shook it off and growled in Stiles' face. Then he took the bat, and threw it across the room.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in leaps Derek.

"STILES!" He screams when he sees that he is being held by Deucalion. A Rival Alpha.

"Derek! Oh thank god!" He lets out a long sigh if relief at the sight of the wolfed out man.

"Don't sound so relieved. You're not out in the clear yet, Mr. Stilinski." Deucalion purred in his ear.

"Let. Him. Go. Deucalion." Derek growled around his canine teeth.

"Or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Tut, tut, tut. Always such a Neanderthal Derek." Deucalion said as he shifted and threw Stiles roughly to the ground.

Stiles groaned at the impact, but otherwise he was fine.

He looked up and saw what appeared to just be a blurred ball of limbs, but upon closer inspection he realized that it was Derek and Deucalion fighting! He had never seen anyone move so fast before.

After several confusing seconds it appears as if Derek was loosing. Deucalion was on top of him and he had his claws in the other mans stomach.

Stiles quickly scrambled up and grabbed his bat and swung down with all the force he could muster. The bat splintered and broke over the wolf's head.

It didn't do much damage, but it distracted him enough for Derek to get the upper hand.

After just a few seconds, Derek had defeated the man. Stiles helped Derek to his feet.

"You're wounded." Stiles Said with concern.

"I'm fine. It should be healed in a minute or two." He said waiving off Stiles' wandering hands.

"Thank you. I am once again in your debt. Well, I guess I never really was out of it."

"You owe me nothing. I only did what any other person would."

"Did you? I don't think most people would risk their lives for someone they hardly know. You are an amazing person, Derek Hale. Amazing." He told him, with no hitch in voice or heart.

Derek only blushed and spoke softly, "Let's get you home, Stiles."

They walked for only a few moments and then the were back at Stiles' bike.

"I hope you don't mind, but it would make me feel a lot better if you allowed me to walk you home." Derek said and dipped his head to hide a faint blush.

"Well, I suppose. If you insist." Stiles smirked.

They got to Stiles' front lawn when something suddenly dawned on him.

"Derek! The flowers! During all of that I completely forgot about the flowers for my mom! Oh god! I can't show up without flowers! I can't believe it! What kind of a son am I?! A TERRIBLE ONE!" He panicked and was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Stiles. STILES! Look at me." He slowly looked up to meet Derek's eyes. "It's okay. I know a place a few minutes from here with the most beautiful flowers you will ever see. Every thing will be fine. Just breathe. In and out. There you go. Now count with me. One. Two. Good. Three. Four." Stiles slowly counted with Derek until he calmed down enough to breathe normally and stop his tears from falling.

"Thank you Derek. Three times. Amazing."

"Now come on, the flowers are just a few minutes north of here."

They walked in silence for a several long moments before they made it to the most beautiful place Stiles had ever seen.

He slowly walked to the center of the field, being careful not to tread on any of the wonderful flowers, with Derek trailing behind.

"How did.... How did you find this place?" He asked in awe.

After a few seconds hesitation Derek quietly responded, "My old childhood home was just a few minutes east of here. My mother used to take my family here every Sunday morning. We'd just play and relax and bond as a pack all day until we got tired. I haven't been here since the fire."

Stiles was silent for a moment.

Then he turned around, looked Derek in the eyes, stepped forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around the broad man.

Derek froze before slowly relaxing and returning the hug and nuzzling into Stiles' neck.

They stood there in each others embrace for a while until Derek stepped back, smiled at Stiles and said, "lets find the perfect bouquet for your mom."

They spent a good forty five minutes creating the perfect display of perfect flowers.

"That should just about do it!" Stiles exclaimed, placing the final flower, a beautiful, frilly pink and white flower that, according to Derek, is called a godetia.

"Very well done. It looks beautiful." Derek praised him.

Stiles beamed at him, "Alright! Lets get these to my momma! Wait, would you like to come?"

"Oh! Uhm, yeah. Sure. I would love to." Derek was reluctant but also very excited to meet the woman who raised such a great boy.

They made it back to Stiles' house and Stiles walked through the door.

"Oh thank god! I was starting to get worried! Thought maybe a wolf had gotten you." The Sheriff called out from the kitchen, jokingly.

He came out while drying his hands with a dish cloth and then froze.

"Oh, who's your friend Stiles?" He said, slightly suspicious of the rugged man standing next to his sixteen year old son.

"Dad, this is Derek Hale."

"Oh. Wow. It's really nice to meet the man who save my life and the entire village." He was obviously caught off guard.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Stilinski. And I'm not really that great."

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, right. Anyways, Dad, would it be alright if Derek came along to see mom?" 

Mr. Stilinski gave Derek a warm smile and said, "Of course. You're welcome to tag along, Derek. The more, the merrier!"

They walked along a path headed west for about ten minutes before they stopped at a gated area. Derek looked at Stiles reluctantly.

_This couldn't possibly be where they were headed..._

Stiles just have him a small sad smile and nodded.

They walked a short distance until they reached a small area covered in old stuffed animals and toys and a few recent bouquets.

On the headstone it read:

**_"Here lies Claudia Marie Stilinski. Loved by all who were graced by her presence."_ **

Derek looked to see a small smile on Stiles' face and a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Mom. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This went the exact opposite way it was supposed to. It was supposed to have Jack and the Bean Stock thrown in there too. Maybe one day, when I'm bored I'll continue and add a second part. I should probably re read the original though. All I remember is a cow, a shady bean dealer, a goose, and a harp was there somewhere too I think, right?   
> *psst* The goose is a lizard and the lizard is Jackson *end psst*


End file.
